In order to make it easier to extract such blades or blade elements from the mold after polymerization, it is conventional initially to apply a stripping composition over the entire surface of the mold.
Known stripping compositions contain a large proportion of solvent, and as a result present numerous drawbacks, such as the large quantities that need to be used and the volatile organic compounds that are dumped into the environment.